


Building

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t realize how many things Bucky has actually forgotten at his place, until one day, he finds 2 Assassin’s Creed t-shirts and Bucky’s favorite pair of pants, in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [little_werewolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf) for saying "building relationships" when I was thoroughly confused about the word "building" and all I could think of was building houses.

It starts slowly. They’ve been dating for almost a year, and one day Bucky forgets his toothbrush at Steve’s. He doesn’t think much of it, it’s happened before, but this time Steve just places it in the cup next to his. It looks like it’s always supposed to be there.

When he sees Bucky again two days later, he doesn’t mention it, so Steve just leaves it there. Surely Bucky’s got another at his place, and it’s much easier not having to carry his toothbrush back and forth.

Soon after, a bottle of conditioner (“Steve, you have no idea how messy this hair gets, do you?”) is left behind in the shower. Bucky is in a rush to a conference, and is halfway out the door, when Steve notices. He’s just about to tell him, but thinks better of it. Surely Bucky can just buy a new one, this one being half empty anyway.

Steve doesn’t realize how many things Bucky has actually forgotten at his place, until one day, he finds 2 Assassin’s Creed t-shirts and Bucky’s favorite pair of pants, in his closet.

~

Steve watches Bucky from the doorway, a smug smile on his face.

“So Buck, I’ve been thinking, maybe you should move in,” he says casually, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

Bucky chokes on his popcorn.

“Uhm, y-yeah, s-sure, that would be really … I mean, you’d … you’d be okay with that?” Bucky says.

Steve nods.

“I mean, you’ve got all of your shit here anyway, so …” he says with a large grin, as he gestures around the room.

“Oh fuck you,” Bucky says, half kidding, “I’m sure you’d have a ton of things at my place if we stayed there more often.”

Steve laughs as Bucky turns his attention back to the TV, clearly not aware that Steve was serious.

“Bucky, I’d love for you to move in with me,” Steve tries again, his voice sincere.

Bucky just stares at Steve for a while, an uncertain look on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies.

“Guess I better go pick up the rest of my shit tomorrow then,” Bucky says with a big grin.

Steve laughs.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 23.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Steve and the word was "building".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
